S stands for Smart
by StellaSunny
Summary: (This story is narrated by Stella), 3 years ago I moved back with my Mom and Brother, and went to my brother's High School what I learned from all this it was almost popular V.S geeks. it was crazy but since then I realize everyone is different everyone has to accepted who you are and never change your image that's what my soul mate told Me. and me I'll always be Me.
1. New High School

**Hey everyone this is my first Stella and Brandon fanfic they're my 2nd favorite couple! :D I actually sometimes love them better than Bloom and Sky a little but I'm still a BXS fan and SXB Fan at the same time, I just came up with this Idea as well so for SXB Fans or any fans who also love this couple I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter :) The story is narrated by Stella as well so the romance will come later and I'll make sure to put in a lot of scenes of Stella and Brandon too. **

**(Gets Camera sits the camera on desk while sitting in chair) **My name is Stella I am 18 and I'm still trying to get a letter from that college but anyways now Everyone heard a lot of High School stories in the past they share but mine is different of how I got to change everything since I went to my brother's school and everyone Blah, Blah I'm spoiling oh darn! all I have to say is that high school sucks at the age of 16 but finding love is better, popularity, the drama, the evil, I am a person who can change people ver easily for some reason okay so this all started when my- you know what freak it! damn it! I keep messing up on this you could say this is like the movie Easy A but how about...hm... A stands for Anything because this school does anything and everybody does anything no okay its S stands for... okay yes I got it the first letter in my name S stands for Smart because I have a lot of A's back in Miami okay let me begin the story now I'm probably wasting all of your time this all started when I moved back with my Mom and my brother Sky and the lesson of this story is be proud of who you are and let no one change you because I learned that the hard way. Now I'm going to start with the high school part so be ready of how I met my 2 bff's.

**So this all started 3 years ago...**

This school is so big it even has an Apple Store, School supply store also a Cafe in the morning so people can get coffee or whatever.

"Oh you must be my new locker neighbor." said a girl with dark blue hair

"Um...New?" I asked with a weird look

"Yah, because my other locker neighbor didn't like me so she jumped out of a...window..." She said slowly

"She must really hate you or something."

"I just- yeah she did I'm Musa by the way." she smiled

"My name is Stella." I responded, PAUSE _**let me tell you guys a **_**Fact 1#:**_** Musa is a geek, awkward, funny, talks a lot person that you will love as a bestie!**_

"Uh-" I was going to say something else but then the popular girls their names we're...

**#1: Bloom Mackenzie, she's the leader of the cheerleading squad, class president, Half time model and she thinks she's so perfect there's some full secrets in that redhead of hers**

**#2: Flora Henderson, she's sort of dumb but she's a good person but she tries to act bad. **

**#3: Tecna Alisson, she knows a lot of things about everyone **

**And finally #4: Diaspro Julian, she's mean like Bloom that's all I have to say**

Musa explained this to me, I know it's confusing I'm just telling you guys what she said.

"Bloom is such the worse." Musa said to Me

"How come?" I asked

"Because she cares about no one but herself, I use to be her bff back in 2nd grade through 7th."

Why is this sad all of sudden to Me? that's sad that Bloom betrayed her like that, if she did betray her, oh god and Bloom's locker is right next to mine Me and Musa quickly opened our locker and hid our faces so Bloom wouldn't see us, I could hear her and her friends snickering and laughing. I hited my head in the locker then I stopped hiding my face.

"Ouch!" I rubbed my head

"Who are you?" asked Bloom

"Me?" asked Musa pointing at herself

"As if you dumbass no! the blonde one."

How rude for her to call her a dumbass, I hope she doesn't talk to her mother like that with that dirty potty mouth of hers!

"My name is Stella Gregory..." I responded slowly, the girls whispered quickly again I just stood there looking like a damn idiot Bloom's curly hair is better than my curly hair for some reason. Then they all stopped whispering.

"Hm...are you related to Sky Gregory?" Tecna asked

"Yeah why?"

"Oh just that we mean if you're not popular we don't care who popular person your related to we just do not like you." said Bloom with a little grin

Oh wow, that's very mean and harsh! also upsetting! Sky is popular and my brother so I can't be popular either like him? the girls walked away laughing again what some scum bag popular rude bitches!

"I know how you feel Helia is my cousin and he's also popular too." said Musa "And also Hee pretends I don't even exist he'll do anything to try to avoid me in school and sometimes out of school."

Dang looks like Musa is going through a hard time I'm glad I'm here so I can probably be her friend if she wants me to. "Hey Mus." smiled a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Aisha oh Aisha this is Stella, Stella meet Aisha." Musa said quickly with a smile

"Are you new here?" Aisha asked Me

"Yeah, I just met the popular chicks.*They're so nice*" I responded sarcastically

"Oh yeah, Bloom can be so mean and sometimes evil one time she actually poured water on me on purpose and said it was an accident an accident!"

Oh my god Both of them are victims of the TPG_**(The Popular Girls) **_I hope this won't turn into the movie 'Mean Girls' or 'Mean Girls 2'

The bell ring

"We better get to class." said Aisha

"Hey, what class do you have first?" Musa asked Me

"Um... Science." YAY! I love science it's my favorite subject

"Damn it!" they both said at the same time

"Well what classes do you guys have then?" I asked

"I have Algebra." Aisha responded

"And I have French and German class." Musa responded

**Remember in the bold parts the present Stella is talking. in the next chapter Stella will meet Brandon see you guys in the next chapter review so I can hear your thoughts on this chapter thanks :) **

**- Xoxo Stella Sunny**

**Stay Sunny like the shinning sun :D **


	2. My Guy Friend

**Hey everyone here's the 2nd chapter I hope you guys like it. **

**Alli - Thanks :) **

**Chapter 2: My Guy Friend**

"I'm going to be so late!" I screamed

"This school is pretty big so yeah, where the hell is my class at?" freaked Aisha

"Musa, Aisha see you guys later." I ran down the hall omg I can't be late on the first day it would set a bad record of mine I'll probably land in jail! or-or okay Stella calm down, it's just high school I accidentally bumped into someone

"I'm so sorry." I said apologizing

"Oh no it's okay I guess it was my fault." the boy responded helping me up, oh my god I never seen a boy so perfect like him before his cute brown eyes his cute brown hair I think I'm in love for the first time. "Hey I never seen you around before are you new?" He asked Me.

"Yeah I'm Stella I just moved from Miami." I responded

"Well, nice to meet you Stella I'm Brandon." He smiled at Me omg he's one of the popular teens! and he's actually talking to Me!? to Me!? I can't believe this I must be dreaming what if he likes Me oh my god Stella get a hold of yourself!, "So what class do you have first?"

"Science." I smiled I also could feel I was blushing a little, am I really that into a hot guy I-I mean shoot!

"I do too." So we both walked to class together and talked why we was walking there as well we have a lot of things in common like we like the same band which is Imagine Dragons, and a lot of other stuff as well. We even gave each others numbers to text each other when I was done with 3 periods it was finally lunch and I saw Musa and Aisha sitting alone so I sat with them.

"So do you two just sit here alone?" I asked

"Well...this is the geek table there's another her name is Roxy."

**I forgot Roxy is my 3rd bff. **

"So what does the geek table means?" I asked

"It means that we're the smart kids in this school that gets perfect A's all the time." Roxy responded "People act like we don't exist."

"Because they're jealous of us! we get good grades the popular teens doesn't don't you see?" I said in a serious tone.

"Stell, It's not that easy to get noticed because we have our own band that was an epic fail and our geek club which just have Me, Musa and Roxy in it." Aisha sighed

"I'll join then because I always get straight A's as you guys." I responded with a smile

"YAY! Another member of our club." Musa hugged Me

"But we're goanna change the name." I said

"Why?" they all whined

"Because we just can't say geeks we need something like." I got out a notebook then drawed...

"S stands for Smart? but that's the beginning letter of your name." said Musa

"I know, but we're all Smart aren't we?" I asked, they all nodded at Me see the beginning of our names can stand for something. "Great." I sighed in relief

"It's still a sham that the popular teens hate us." said Roxy

"It's mostly the girls because Sky is so nice to Me and Aisha even you." said Musa

"Yeah that is true even Brandon."

"We anciently bumped into each other and he actually talked to Me." I smiled

"NO WAY!" They all screamed

"Yes way. Hey what's this?" I saw a flyer on the ground for cheerleading auditions today after school

"What is?" Aisha asked Me

"Cheerleading auditions." I grinned "You guys thinking what I'm thinking."

"We'll never-" I cut Musa off

"Yes we will."

They all gave each other a look but agreed with Me again anyways I guess that's what friends are for? so after school we all went right to the cheerleading auditions Sky was sort of pissed because he had to stay after as well he was standing outside of the gym because he also have to drive Me home, He knows he loves me as a little sister he just doesn't show it.

"Next." said Diaspro while tapping her hand on the table, Musa walked up I hope for her for the best of luck.

"I already know what your name just get to the point already." said Bloom in a rude tone, I will be honest I do not like Bloom one bit because of her attitude and behavior she acts like she doesn't like anyone

"Okay then." Musa rolled her eyes she did her audition it was amazing.

"Yay, you're in!" cheered Flora, the girls was goanna say something but they kept their damn mouths shut Next was Roxy she got in then Aisha she got in then Me I already finished they're faces was in surprised shocked was it that damn good?

"YES!" said Tecna, Finally I'm glad that's over that took forever.

"That took over an hour." Sky said to Me

"I know I also hate sitting for that long as well." I responded "I don't get how you can go to school because there are pretty mean girls and boys around."

"You just got to fit in the crowd, I didn't follow it." He responded

"Oh I was guessing you did."

"Nope the only thing that gets on my nerves is that girls wants to date Me because I'm hot."

"There are many fishes in the sea."

"Seriously? that's getting so old when people say that even on TV shows."

"You still haven't found the right one, hey what about Bloom?"

"She's okay I guess we barely even talk to each other."

"See get to know her a little." Yep this was the high school life where you cannot find love very well when I got home I had so much homework I just wanted to go to sleep then Brandon texted Me.

'Hey' he texted Me

'What are u texting me for?' I responded to the text

'I don't know just bored ;)'

I asked the most weirdest question a girl should never ask sometimes. 'Do you like me? o.o'

'Noooo .'

'Don't lie to me ass face XD'

'Uhhh... O-O'

'Uhhh...O_O do u hate me?'

'What's up with all these weird questions? O.o'

'I'm just asking =]'

'I'll never hate anyone , I only hate my enemies .-.'

'I'm glad you do _^'

'Kawai? XD'

'Nope I don't know everyone guesses that when I do that almost all the time now :O'

"Stella who are you texting?" asked my Mom Melissa

"No one Mom jeez." I responded rolling my eyes

"Is it a boy?" she walked over to look at my phone

"MOM!" I held my phone to my chest quickly so she couldn't see it.

"Sorry I'll just yeah go." she closed the door I could hear herb snickering while walking back down stairs Me and Brandon is pretty much in the friend zone I can deal with that for a couple of months he's like the first Guy friend that understands Me well I guess the text was a Kawai think because I like Anime's.

**I guess Stella is going to be stuck in the friend's zone for a while XD **

**That's the end of that chapter you guys :) if you guys have any ideas I would love to hear them you can always P.M me or say it in one of the Reviews. **

**-XOXO Stella Sunny**

**Stay Sunny like the shinning sun :D **


	3. Secrets

**Hey guys new chapter enjoy! :D **

**Snb4evss - Thank you I'm so glad you like it :D **

Chapter 3 - Secrets.

The next day at school Me, Aisha, Roxy and Musa started fixing the club room

"Shouldn't we put this banner outside?" asked Musa looking at it

"Yeah, so everyone can get a good clear look at it." I said "You might want to use a chair."

"I was going to that duh! because everyone knows you need a chair for everything even a ladder for everything to reach high stuff especially houses, trees, fixing houses saving kitt-" I cut her off

"Mus, less talky more worky k?"

"Kk." she smiled, she soon then took the chair and the banner in the hallway a few hours later we we're already done then Bloom came in.

"Uh...what are you doing here?" asked Roxy folding her arms

"Don't worry honey I don't want to join your club." Bloom responded sticking her tongue out at her then put it back in her mouth "I just came here to tell you 3 the game is on Saturday next month at 8:00 P.M so bye." she walked out the door

"She didn't say dumbass club?" said Aisha rasing an eyebrow

"Is she begin nice to us?" Musa asked

"NO NEVER IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Bloom shouted from across the hall

"Never mind then..." she sighed

"I guess we're gonna have to practice, practice almost everyday now huh?" I said to myself, it's sometimes a habit when I talk to myself when it was 11:00 we forgot we had practice seriously? because you already have to learn like crazy in classes because 5 periods is a enough for one day but no I have like 5 more until school is over after practice.

"We should take the elevator!" Musa pointed at it we quickly went into the elevator I pushed the down button then the elevator suddenly stopped.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" screamed Aisha

"I'm claustrophobic." I whined while slipping down to the floor

"Great just great!" screamed Musa

"I don't want die HELP US!" I banged on the elevator doors like a fucking idiot I really have a thing when I'm stuck on elevators like this, the same thing happened to Me when I was 9 and Sky would tell me 'Calm the hell down nothing is going to happen we're not goanna die we're goanna survive!' that taught Me sense but I never knew this day would come again!

"AHHHH!" I screamed even louder

"Stella calm the hell down!" Roxy said while taking Me away front the doors

"I have so much to leave for when I was 2 I use to still wet the bed, when I was 9 I accidentally wet the bed again and ahhh uhhh ahhh! my first kiss was a disaster at 12." I said crying like a baby they was really weirded out by all of this

"You guys I love Riven I know he's bad but he's just so cute." smiled Musa, suddenly the doors opened

"HAHAHA! and when I was nine I accidently did wet the bed again." Diaspro mocked Me, how the hell did she stop the damn elevator!?

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I yelled then kicked her in the 'V' Diaspro then fell to the ground in pain we all then laughed very hard.

"Hey, what the hell just happened here?" asked Flora confused

"Nothing." said Roxy shrugging her shoulders

"You guys are L...you no what? I don't even want to know what happened." said Bloom smacking her head "Come on you guys are late for practice anyways!" she yelled

**After School...**

"And then I kicked her in the 'V'" I said laughing a little, Me and Brandon walked out the school finally school is over.

"Wow that must have really hurt." said Brandon

"I guess but I hope she didn't need surgery for it." I responded "Because I do have high heels on."

"Did you made those yourself?"

"Yep, I'm a pretty good designer." I winked "I even designed the clothes I'm wearing."

"I have one question."

"What?"

"How come you moved back here."

"Ugh, it's such a long and disaster story I hate talking and sharing about."

"Oh sorry my bad then."

"Nah, it's okay it happens...people use to ask me a lot why I move to Miami but I never said anything or told anyone the story now one question I want to ask."

"And that is...?"

"Do you like me?"

"Do you like me?"

"Oh, come on I ask you first!"

"I asked you second." He chuckled a bit

"Ugh! you're so confusing." I rolled my eyes then smiled

"Okay, I'll be honest I do like you a lot."

"You really want to date a geek chick?"

"Sometimes popularity doesn't matter to me."

"Really?" I was shock to here that also Sky told me this yesterday when we got home, I guess sometimes people hate begin popular and want to show who they really are. Don't get me wrong I always wanted to be popular I don't see what's the problem of begin popular if your laughing, snickering and all that with your popular friends.

"Yeah it can sometimes get annoying girls asking if they want to date you get accepted for everything etc."

"Hm...it would be pretty cool if guys chased over for me I'm joking." I laughed a little "So...are we more than friends now?"

"Definitely."

"Yes." I kissed him on the lips I always wanted to do that! but isn't it easier for guys to make the first move?...but does girls sometimes make the first move either way at least you get to kiss the person you love. I said bye to Brandon I was walking home because I don't know Sky had something to do for a community for non-violence along with some of his other friends, is it really true that popular people are nice? I heard some conversation. So I hide behind the wall it was Diaspro and her other friend. I'm surprised Diaspro is okay after what happened.

"Oh Jessie, I have the perfect plan next month for the football game." Diaspro laughed

"What?" Jessie asked

"When Bloom is on top of the pyramid you will go back to the bleachers throw water on her so she will fall and break her leg badly but make sure no one will see you."

"That's a good plan I like it!" she grinned evilly

"I never liked Bloom she's on the top of everything ugh I just hate her I hate her so much like class president, helping puppies blah, blah it's all about her, her, her and still her!" she screamed, I left very quickly I decided to keep this all to myself because I had a plan so Bloom won't fall.

**I hope that was a very good cliff hanger in the next chapter something bad will happen to Stella during the game. **

**- XOXO Stella Sunny**


	4. My Plan Backfired!

**Ugh SCHOOL, SCHOOL, SHOOL SUUUCCCKKKSSS! I just got out of school and I decided to post my chapter you all been waiting for C: and only 4 months until Winter V-CAY o.o really? come on 2014!? Summer V-cay had to leave that fast? hm..? oh well I hope you guys like this chapter or sad I don't know whatever emotions you guys are feeling about this one. **

**Guest: Here yah go! :D **

**Guest: You'll see her plan :o in this chapter **

**A123n: Thanks! XD **

**Snb4evss: ^_^ **

**Chapter 4 - My plan backfired?! **

"What did you call us for Stella?" asked Aisha, walking into my room along with Roxy and Musa "I'm sort of busy with my studies."

"Yeah, if I don't go to bed soon my Dad is gonna kill Me!" said Musa "He's always saying I need to get straight A's don't get a boyfriend!"

"I have like 9 pets to feed and study for my test because the teacher always call on me! and everyone asks me to help them so yah hurry along." sighed Roxy

"Okay, Okay! Today after school I heard that Diaspro is planning to make Bloom fall during the pyramid next month during the game!" I shouted

"Why should we care about that drag popular queen?" asked Musa while rolling her eyes

"Musa! she might be mean but we just can't let her get hurt!" Aisha yelled

"Yeah!" Roxy shouted back

"Okay, sorry my bad..." Musa sighed then folded her arms

"So do you have a plan?" asked Aisha

"Yeah, so..." I started

**1 Month later...**

"Okay, everyone today is the day and we must do absolutely perfect!" said Bloom with a smile

"A disaster perfect." mumbled Diaspro

"What was that?"

"Nothing." she lied we we're already like 30 minutes into the game and our school is winning by 40 points the other is doing so badly they are losing by 23

"GO BRANDON!" I cheered happily

"I hope we do this pyramid well." said Musa,m that was her line "GO RIVEN!"

"Yeah, or we'll be a disaster." said Bloom

"I have a great plan how about I be on the top?" I asked with a fake smile

"Um...but I was already doing the top."

"And plus you'll probably lose your mind since you'll be up that high." said Aisha that was her line I made for her as well

"No, I will not I been doing cheer leading before okay?" I lied

"Okay, then." she said slowly then told the other girls I could tell Diaspro was giving me a look in disgust, because she knew her plan would back fire so I saw her whisper something to Jessie, Jessie suddenly got up and left About 10 minutes Jessie still hadn't return it was now it was our Que I just hope this goes well so I was on the very top of the Pyramid there was so many cheerleaders and I was so far up I just hope I don't break my face I could barely look at the ground I feel like I was in a plan ready to jump from the clouds into the ground from 100 ft if you was up here with me you would probably get a little dizzy.

"Go Springs high!" we all said, something splashed on me then I fell everyone gasped

"Wow, are you okay?" asked Musa helping me up along with Bloom I could barely stand on my right ankle and I couldn't feel my right wrist at all it was bleeding

"I think...my...ankle is sprained...and my wrist...is...broken...ah..." I said in pain, I somehow couldn't breathe a bit OH MY GOD I'M SCARED! I STILL HAVE A LIFE TO LIVE! I don't want to go it's not my time I'll promise not to sleep in church again!

"Oh Jesus Christ her wrist is broken." said Bloom looking at it, after 5 short minutes of that awful and painful tragedy I was takened to the hospital they had to do surgery on my wrist and ankle quickly so this would take the whole night and tomorrow until 3:00 P.M Sky and my Mom wouldn't leave so they went to sleep in the waiting room. I was blacked out by amnesia what the doctors put on you for when you go into surgery.

**NO THIS WAS NOT MY FREAKING PLAN FOR ME TO GET HURT THIS IS SO MESSED UP! I didn't remember anything from the game because the pain of my wrist and ankle made half pass out a little and I was scared because I thought I was gonna die because a sprained ankle I think can cut off half of your brain sometimes and god knows no one wants that to happen! let's just say I very lucky that I didn't break my neck and died, because if that happened oh god what will everyone do without me? now I think I'm just begin over dramatic back to the story...**

I woke up my head hurted like crazy, "W-what happened...?" I asked

"You got your wrist and ankle broken last night at the game." said Sky, I could see a lot of people brought gifts, flowers and even a bear for me that says 'Get Well' while he's holding a heart, oh I saw a card on it too it was from Brandon I opened the card then read it

_Wishing you _

_a fast, easy _

_recovery & perhaps_

_some bright cheeriness _

_as I send love your way :) _

_Get Well Soon..._

_- Love Brandon _

Aw, that was so sweet of him I don't know what I would do with out him in my life. "Did you get me something because I know you was worried about me too." I smiled at Sky

"It's over there." He pointed with a little smile, it was flowers and a card on it so I took the card from the flower.

_KEEP CALM _

_AND _

_Get Well Soon My Best Little Sister Stella_

_- From your older brother Sky _

"You we're so worried about Me you didn't know what to say did you?" I asked

"I'll admit it yes, I was worried and uh... sort of scared I was hoping you wouldn't die or anything and I refused to leave here last night as well." Sky fully smiled

"You're the best older brother." I smiled back

"I know..." See, he does care he just doesn't admit it, 2 weeks have passed and I was able to go back to school but I had a yellow cast on my ankle and wrist and I have set week days of who will help me with my stuff it's crazy but as a geek I do it and because a lot of people was asking me if they could help me.

**Monday: Musa**

**Tuesday: Aisha**

**Wednesday: Roxy **

**Thursday: Brandon**

**Friday: Sky**

I told Musa my combination number and she opened my locker I saw Bloom next to the locker as always but then suddenly...

"Um...about what happened a few weeks ago, was you trying to save me or something?" Bloom asked me

"Yeah, I actually heard Diaspro saying that she was going to make you fall and cause you and injury etc. you might be mean to me but I hate seeing get injured it's not right." I responded

Bloom sighed "Thanks...for doing that your really truly are a good person. And also I'm so a million times sorry if I was mean to you everyday I have a lot of problems with my life that I can't change. Well anyways bye." she walked away to class

**Seeing that side of Bloom really shocked Me like literally I-**

**Bloom: *Sits next to Stella* Yeah it did ha-ha! **

**Bloom get out of my story! and my room what are you doing here anyways? **

**Bloom: I was playing video games with Sky and I wanted to see what you was doing **

**BLOOM! LEAVE NOW! **

**Bloom: Awwh but I want to listen! pwease *Gives her puppy eyes* **

**Fine just don't say anything about what happened okay? **

**Bloom: Got it I am Bloom the one the only fantastic fashionista! *Smiles at camera* and Stella's B-**

**AH SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH READERS CAN HEAR US OKAY!? NO SPOILING! and also I can designed you have the attitude k? **

**Bloom: *Frowns then folds arms* whatevs**

**Back to the story now sorry everyone Bloom interrupted us. **

**Bloom: *Shrugs then smiles* I just wanted to listen.**

***Does the best fake smile ever* Your not helping!**

**Bloom: *Fake smiles back* I know...and yeah I am, everyone loves it when I'm in the story! yah! **

"Wow, you are a smart person for doing that." said Musa

"I know." I responded with a sigh, I knew if I did that in the first I knew that I was gonna suffer the consequences to it by getting injured and trust me I heard that a lot of cheerleaders get injured from begin on top of Pyramids. "But Musa, you do no I was not planning on getting myself hurt right?"

"Oh...you...?" Musa paused and thinked for a minute "Ah, okay now this has been a confusing few weeks."

**In the next chapter I will probably skip a few months when Stella finally get's both of her casts off because she can not do anything now poor Stell, and it'll be Stella and Brandon's first date yeah I know but yay? anyone O_O where do you think they should go? you can tell me in the reviews or you guys can P.M me obviously I'm still debating in my mind where they should go I'm Awkward seriously I really am Idc and TBH and that son of a witch Diaspro hurt Stella! :/ until next chappy! :D**

**- XOXO Stella Sunny **

**Bloom: Stay sunny like the shinning sun YAYY!^^ **

**Stella: Ugh, Bloom that was my line! you are gonna be a hell of an actress one day trust me oh well byee everyone *Waves.* **


	5. This isn't a goody party

**Hey sunshiner's new chapter :) sorry for the long update again you guys know how school is! I'm so glad it's the weekend had to much homework over the week and I hate that! and I was sick of the old picture so I just edit a picture on my Photoshop cx I just felt like it and also I decided to do a truth or dare party...so prepare yourselves for this chapter but I promise after the truth or dare party I'll do a Stella and Brandon date okay for a full chapter? I promise.**

**Snb4evs - the carnival or canal? I was a little confused cx**

**3 months later...**

Chapter 5 - This isn't a goody Party

"Bloom's been acting..." Musa started

"Nice to us that's so unusually like really!" I responded

"BOO!" Someone said behind me

"AHHH!" I screamed it was Brandon he laughed "Oh my god you scared the hell out of me! that was soo mean." I smiled while hitting his arm playfully

"I always wanted to do that to you I don't know why." He responded, boys are boys and they do like scaring girls that's for sure. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date this Saturday at 6?"

"Yeah, sure." I was blushing I think I wasn't paying attention because of his hotness I cached up to him "W-Wait wait A.M or P.M?" I asked

"You know P.M." He winked back Me, of course it's always P.M why would it be A.M? duh Stella!

"You guys are going on your first date and you two been dating for 4 months now?" asked Musa

"Mus, you know I had some broken bones and I could barely do anything for those whole 3 months!"

"Oh right Musa stop forgetting things you geeky girl!" she said to herself

"Hey, Stell." Diaspro came up to Me

"Um...are you going crazy." I pushed her off of Me

"No, Me and my friends are having a party and I wanted you to come."

"Really um..." I looked at Musa she gave me a wink and a weak smile "Okay, sure..."

"Be at my house at 9:00 P.M sharp." she responded

"How come you wanted to go to a party with Diaspro?" asked a voice it was Bloom

"You guys have to stop sneaking up on Me like that!" I yelled

"Sorry, it happens." she sighed "I wouldn't go to that party if I we're you."

"Why?" Me And Musa asked at the same time

"Because, when I was in the 7th grade and stopped begin friends with you." Bloom pointed at Musa "That's where Diaspro's party all started and that's how I met Tecna and Flora DO ME A FAVOR AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE GO TO THAT DAMN PARTY!" Bloom shook me on my shoulders

"O-o-k-kay!" I said stuttering, when I got home from school I was still thinking about going should or should I not? because I don't what Bloom's past about the party was about and I don't want to know either it was irritating Me as hell I have to go it was bothering Me so bad I sneaked out the house so no one would see Me.

"Stella," Smiled Diaspro "So glad you could make it."

"Musa, Aisha, Roxy what are you guys doing here?" I asked in surprised

"We got invited here." sighed Musa there was a few more people and some boys even Jessie was here as well.

"Okay, everyone we are going to play spin the bottle A.K.A truth or dare." Diaspro giggled that was one of the dumbest giggles I ever heard she spinned the bottle and it was pointing at Musa. "Musa okay... Truth or Dare?"

"Dare..." Musa gulped in a little fear I could tell by the way she was looking

"I dare you to go to Rivens house while using my phone app write him a love letter then put it on his front porch."

"B-But I don't want to!"

"It's a triple dogg dare so you have to." Jessie snickered that's not fair because they added the triple then nerve of some people Musa wrote the letter then quickly left with Diaspro's phone I'm so shocked she's even doing this! Jessie spinned the bottle and it pointed at Me.

"Oh my, my." Jessie grinned "Stella Truth or Dare?"

I am not going to chicken out so I chose. "Dare..."

"Starting next week I dare you to become on of the popular girls."

"And if I don't do it?" I raised an eyebrow

"Remember that tape when you was stuck in the elevator?" Diaspro grinned I gasped

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"I would! so try Me..."

"Fine." I sighed

"Okay, now we're goanna play 7 minutes in heaven." Diaspro smirked uh oh I don't like the sound of this because this is all caused by spinning the bottle she handed the bottle to Me oh dear god it spinned it on...

"Alright, Andy and Stella in the closet." Jessie said happily we both did get in the closet "I don't hear no kissing you 2 got 6 minutes left you chickens!" I could everyone laughing I gosh why is this happening to Me?!

I felt some lips kissing Me it felt kind of good as well the kiss gotten deepened as well this is the best experience of my life

"Times up." Diaspro opened the closet, I was walking out shocked of what I just did how could I? I'm such a terrible person...

"Are you okay Stella?" whispered Aisha

"No, I cheated on Brandon by kissing Andy!" I cried even harder

"As long as you don't tell him..."

As long as I don't tell him? I'm not very good at lies but I went with Aisha's Idea anyways

"Okay, the last game is shots people have to take 3 shots in a row the taste some wine." Diaspro said

"Isn't that under age drinking?" asked Musa

"Who cares as long as you survive..."

I saw Aisha, Musa and Roxy do it so easily I did it quickly it actually wasn't that bad even the wine, after that everyone went home I silently opened the door I was carrying my own high heels like I came from the club and my hair was a mess.

"Well, your home late." said a voice it was Sky

"Oh god you scared the hell out of Me don't do that!" I said I have a terrible headache now.

"You didn't fool Me because I hear things..."

"You heard my phone conversation?"

"Pretty much and why are uh..."

"I...I was dancing and I broke my heel and then I walked home like this okay? got a problem with it? get off my back god!" I walked up stairs I'm so confused about what I said right just now...

**What's gotten into Stella? I bet that was a surprise for you all to see wasn't it? xp next chapter will be Stella's and Brandon's date but can Stella forget about kissing Andy? found out until next chapter **

**- xoxo Stella Sunny **

**Stay Sunny like the shinning sun c : **


	6. Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

**Sorry for another long update you guys I'll try to update as possible school is driving me nuts so I took a little break from this site because it was sort of driving me to insanity o..o and also sorry for the short chapter today but I still hope you guys like it c:**

**Da123 - Thanks :) it was kind of as well too.**

Chapter 6 - Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem

"AHHH!" I screamed

"Oh, god why the hell you do that!?" Bloom said I could tell I startled her

"I cheated on Brandon." I said while pulling on my hair

"You what?"

"I went to Diaspro's party last night and I kissed Andy!"

"I told you not to go to that party in the first place Stella!" she yelled at me in a very serious tone

"I know, I know but please keep it a secret because my date with Brandon is tomorrow."

"Fine." she sighed looking at her mirror in her locker "Hey, tell your brother I think he's cute."

"I'll do that." I responded then walked away "Oh god someone put a knife to my head already!"

"Hey, Stella." smiled Musa at me

"What are you so happy about?"

"What are you so down about is it because you made out with Andy last night?"

"You're a good kisser." Andy walked passed me with a wink, my life is coming to a nightmare already!

"You got it bad don't you?" Musa asked raising an eyebrow "The best thing to do is to lie and not tell Brandon about the situation."

"I don't know I'm bad at lying..." I sighed looking at the ground.

"Just try not to say anything, then you'll be fine simple as that." She putted her hands on her hips, I don't know because Aisha told me the same thing now Musa I have a feeling they're changing or something.

**Saturday Night**

I took a another shower because I always do some things on Saturday mornings I help my neighbors walking their dogs, doing their lawn, all for free because I use to do that a lot when I was a kid and let's just say I made a lot of money for it but since I moved with my dad I had to pay 100 dollars for my passport and 1,000 dollars to fly to Miami with my Dad and he took my money secretly I'm glad I don't leave with him anymore.

I then putted some eye liner on my eye lashes.

"Okay, Stella just be cool." I said to myself while looking at myself in the mirror

I was almost done with my hair.

"Stella, oh Stella why did you have to kiss another guy at a party and you need to do a dare next week! I should have listened to Bloom." I said to myself again

I was so worried because I am not good with lying, how could I cheat on the love of my life? actually it's not actually cheating because I mean it was 7 minutes in heaven but oh my... we have made out for 7 long minutes! thank god me and Brandon is just going to the fair I will be honest I actually hate too romantic dates!

"Stella, your dates here!" said my Mom

"Okay, Mom I'll be down in a minute." I responded then I looked in the mirror and said to myself "Don't say anything Stell or you'll regret it!" actually I already regret the lying soo... never listen to a friend when they tell you to lie I quickly came down stairs.

"Wow, you look pretty as the sunset." Brandon smiled at me

I blushed "Thanks."

"Don't you guys be out too late." said My Mom

"Don't worry mom we won't." I responded, then we both left the only fear I have is heights so when we was on the ferris wheel I tried not to say anything about it yep it's surprising how I have 2 phobias.

"Oh my god this thing isn't going to get stuck is it!?" I asked nervously

"No, Maybe..." Brandon smirked at me

"Um..." I was shaking a little

"I'm joking Stell, are you afraid of heights?"

"N-No...why would I?"

"Because you seem like your going a little crazy."

"I am not...I-I just have a thing with small spaces."

"This isn't a small space."

"Whatever it is, I just have one phobia and that's small spaces."

_"Sorry everyone looks like the wheel as gotten stuck stay calm everyone we'll get you all down in about an hour or 2." _

AN HOUR OR 2!? God what did I ever do to you!? and we we're on the very top I could see the whole entire fair from here.

"Argh! I am afraid of heights when something gets stuck I'm always confessing about things!" I yelled "And I-" I stopped myself "Never mind..." I sighed

"Wow..." Brandon said slowly

"Yeah, I'm not gonna say anything embarrassing about myself either."

"Maybe this will calm you down, I changed my password to incorrect so when I forget it will tell me my password is incorrect."

"That was so corny I heard that joke a million times."

"Okay, Okay I got a better one."

He just brighten up my day and suddenly I didn't feel scared of heights anymore

"No, No I got one ask me what happened to my face." I said

"Okay, um... what happened to your face?" He responded

"That was makeup! what's your excuse? nice." I laughed

"Wait did you just laugh at your own joke?"

"Yep. you would too if you could do jokes."

"Ha-Ha..." He said sarcastically

"Oh I'm joking." I scooted more next to him he then smiled at me I smiled back at him, an hour had passed and finally the wheel started working again and we was able to get on the ground. "After your corny joke I didn't feel scared of heights any more."

"Really? that's good but really? I did?" He asked confused

"Yeah." I smiled then putted my head on his shoulder as we was walking, "Hey, look fireworks!" I pointed

"Cool." He smiled,

"Like in Lana Del Rey song tell me I'm your National Anthem." I singed

"Because you are my National Anthem." He kissed me on the lips, I was not expecting that!

I was blushing so much now that's the first time a guy ever said I'm their national anthem because when I first started dating at age 13 they all either cheat or break up with me because of my looks but since I got older boys been chasing me.

"...oh my god that's the first time anyone said that to me..." I said still in shock

"Oh um..." I saw he was starting to blush a little to. "You said I mean...uh..."

"Shh..." I know what you meant we kissed again I felt that spark!

**Well, awh how sweet was that? everyone there you go a Stella and Brandon date I hoped you guys like it so what did you all think about the date? **

**- Xoxo StellaSunny**

**Stay sunny like the shinning sun my shinners! :D **


	7. New Member!

**Hello, everyone no long time no see I kinda think I abandoned this story sorry I didn't if you all was thinking that. **

**(Stella P.O.V)**

The date was so perfect yesterday, it was the best one's in my entire life, Monday had come quickly I just wished Sunday wasn't over my alarm woke me up I quickly took a shower then got dressed I looked in the mirror let's just say it's normal to talk to yourself!

"It's next week Stell, you have to do your dare." I said to myself then sighed staring down at the floor, when I got to school I thought hey maybe Diaspro and Jessie would forget all about the dare.

"So, how did your ehem date go." smiled Musa

"Perfect-o my friend just like those songs." I smiled back happily "Is Diaspro and Jessie here today?" I asked

"No, they didn't show up for school today anyways but.." She paused

"But what...? BUT WHAT!?"

"Ugh, Riven didn't like the love letter I gave to him."

"It was a dare of course he wasn't going to like it!"

"I know but I feel really bad doing that, and now I have a feeling he's gonna pick on me now." she leaned against her locker aw poor Musa, Riven is such a jerk! I think it's in some people personality to hate love letters.

"I'm sure he won't I guess..." I shrugged

"Hey, are you Stella and Musa?" asked a girl who had black hair and blue eyes;

"Yeah." we both said at the same time and nodded

"I heard about your club and I was wondering if I could join, oh and by the way my name is Casey." she smiled

"Hello, Casey and yes you can join our club. And also YAY ANOTHER MEMBER!" Musa said happily I putted my hand on her shoulder.

"Calm it down girl." I said to her she nodded I knew in the inside she was dancing like a happy cow girl. That would be funny if she dressed up like one as well too. We showed Casey the club room. "Wow, this room is kind of small do you ever think of like making it a bigger size?"

"But it was kind of the only room left." Musa responded

"Follow Me." Casey said "This is the popular girls club." wow this must be the biggest club room in history at this school. "But we can make it our own if we just." she took down the sign.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled

"I'm trying to make it your club room you know some geeks have to be bad to do the right thing." She's kind of right about that a couple of minutes later the popular club room was a disaster room because Musa helped and it turn out right either. "What... the... hell... happened... to... my... ROOM!" yelled a voice we turned around it was Diaspro.

"D-Diaspro we thought you we're..." Started Musa

"Sick." I finished

**(Musa P.O.V)**

I actually had a feeling this wasn't going to be good. "MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" I yelled we all ran luckily we lost her because she didn't run after us. "Casey, I'm actually happy you destroyed that room but we just need a little more decorating and tell everyone about our club." I smiled at her she smiled back.

"There you are Stella." said Jessie walking up to her with the fakest smile ever like always.

"Someone kill me..." I heard Stella mumbled under her breath. "Jessie, look I can not do that dare." she said

"Oh, but if you won't do that dare I will show that elevator video."

"I had worse days so I don't care!"

"And tell your boyfriend that you kissed another boy." she gave an evil smirk

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, Stella but I would I actually use to date him too before I moved away for a couple of months." That is such a bad lie.

"Fine, I'll do it. I have to go you guys I'm sorry." Stella sighed she and Jessie left, I feel bad for Stella that she has to do this terrible dare I hope she doesn't change between Me and Aisha along with Roxy too. and plus I knew Jessie was lying about that 'Knowing Brandon thing'

"Um, I'm sorry to like button in the conversation but what was the dare? you don't have to tell me I know it's non of my business." said Casey

"Well, it was at a party." I explained the thing to her in 10 minutes.

"Oh, well couldn't she just tell her boyfriend Brandon that it was an accident."

"The thing is Stella liked Andy kissing her." I responded because it's not that easy when you kiss another guy on purpose or accident or either in a game you can't directly tell your boyfriend that you have to keep it a secret as long as possible.


End file.
